A single phase motor is frequently used in a ventilation fan, a refrigerator, a personal computer (PC) and the like. A single phase motor drive circuit to drive the single phase motor has a problem of low drive efficiency, because a drive current less contributes to a torque upon switching. In addition, a single phase motor drive has a problem that an oscillation and a noise grow by a change in a current direction as compared with a three-phase motor.